


have you been happy here?

by stupidbadgers



Series: promptober 2019 'verse [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, KakaIru Week 2020, M/M, a little bit of sads, but lots of happy, prompt: anniversaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers
Summary: kakashi wouldn't miss their anniversary.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: promptober 2019 'verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743376
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54
Collections: KakaIru Week 2020





	have you been happy here?

**Author's Note:**

> ahh, it's a smidgen late, but it's been a bit of a day... annyyway.. more kkir week! and it's in the promptober verse (which still may or may not get an actual title at some point)! 
> 
> also i may have shamelessly used a line from pride and prejudice. i couldn't help it. 
> 
> day 6, prompt: anniversaries. 
> 
> enjoy~~

Iruka woke to a bed void of another’s warmth. He reached across the cold expanse, burying his face in the pillow by his own, the scent of his lover faint after so many days away and Iruka curling up with it. 

Kakashi had been scheduled to be back by now, but in true Kakashi-form, he was late. Iruka was doing his best not to worry, but it was difficult. He knew the levels to which Kakashi pushed himself, especially on missions, and it was all too often the man arrived back home nearly collapsing from chakra exhaustion. 

It didn’t help that today was their anniversary. He had been hoping to spend the day with Kakashi in the clearing behind their home. They could sit out and picnic while the dogs ran around. Springtime had just begun in Konoha and the air was sweet with flowers. 

None of that would happen though, because Kakashi wasn’t home. 

* 

Iruka found himself in their spot in the clearing. He had been aimlessly wandering, trying not to think about anything in particular and realized with a start where he stood. He looked around, the forest surrounding the compound along one side, the house a decent distance away on the opposite side. He dearly loved the land and their home and was thankful every day that Kakashi shared it with him. 

He sat in the grass, letting the gentle breeze blow through his hair. Sadness weighed heavy on him as he laid back, looking at the clouds. He missed Kakashi more than he could describe, but being here helped him feel just a little bit closer to his lover. 

* 

“I thought I might find you here,” a voice said from above Iruka. 

His eyes snapped open. He hadn’t realized he had fallen asleep, but the fading light told him he had slept for at least a couple of hours. 

“Did you dream about me?” Kakashi asked, leaning over Iruka’s head, a smile in his voice. 

“Kakashi!” Iruka scrambled to his feet, all his usual grace gone in his delight at seeing his lover. He threw himself into Kakashi’s arms. “You made it home!” 

The man laughed, gripping Iruka firmly against his body, the action betraying his light tone. The tension leaked from his frame as he held Iruka. “Maa, did you think I would miss today?” 

“I’m just happy you’re home. I missed you,” Iruka said, pulling back enough to kiss Kakashi’s bare lips. 

“You did think I would miss today,” Kakashi pouted. 

Iruka smiled softly, thumb brushing the bottom of Kakashi’s lip. His eyes flicked up to meet the lone grey one. “You can’t exactly control how a mission goes, what complications may arise.” 

“Nothing could stop me from getting back to you.” 

A blush settled high on Iruka’s cheeks and he ducked his head while pulling Kakashi close again, content to stand there and hug the man for hours. 

They only stayed that way for a few more minutes, arms locked tight around each other, breathing in the other. 

“Iruka?” 

The man made a small, inquisitive noise, but didn’t release Kakashi from his embrace. 

“You remember the first night we stood here?” Kakashi asked. It hadn’t been that long ago, maybe three or four months, but time moved funny when there was a lot going on and, as shinobi, they always had a lot going on. 

“Of course, it was freezing,” Iruka laughed, pulling back to look at Kakashi’s face. “But it was wonderful. You asked me to move here.” 

Kakashi smiled, “have you been happy here?” 

Iruka’s face lit like the sun, his smile blinding Kakashi with warmth. “Very.” He nuzzled his nose against Kakashi’s, giving the corner of his mouth a kiss. 

“Could you be happy here forever?” Kakashi asked softly. 

“Of course, as long as you’re here too. You’re asking a lot questions, Kakashi,” Iruka laughed. 

“Just one more, I promise.” He paused, gazing at Iruka’s face. Iruka lifted his brow, prompting Kakashi to continue. His voice was barely above a whisper, a small tremor running through it. “Marry me?” 

Iruka’s eyes widened, his mouth falling open. Kakashi was holding a simple gold band in the small space between them. It gleamed in the dying light of day. Iruka stared at it, unsure if what he saw was real. Maybe he _was_ dreaming about Kakashi. 

“Ruka?” Kakashi whispered, his pale face a burning red. 

“Yes,” Iruka breathed, “yes, a thousand times yes.” He crashed their mouths together, throwing his arms around Kakashi. He felt like if he didn’t hold on tight, everything would fall away, never have existing in the first place. 

Kakashi held Iruka just as tight, before pulling away enough to put the ring on Iruka’s tan finger. The gold complimented is skin beautifully. He pulled Iruka’s hand to his mouth, placing a gentle kiss just above the ring. 

“Happy anniversary, Iruka” Kakashi said quietly. 

Iruka beamed, “happy anniversary, my love.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> find me on [tumblr](https://).


End file.
